<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me by bigfootsmom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783908">Stay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfootsmom/pseuds/bigfootsmom'>bigfootsmom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Peter has a stomach bug, Pre-Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Screen Reader Friendly, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Wade is pining hard, wade wilson is trying his best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfootsmom/pseuds/bigfootsmom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, folks. This is a silly little sickfic from my silly little brain.<br/>Peter is sick and Wade decides to stay and do his best to nurse him back to health.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>I NEED A HUG PILLOW FORT AND A HEAVY BLANKET TO COPE</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everybody! This is baby’s first ever fic (we’re not gonna talk about anything I wrote in middle school.) </p><p>This is just self-indulgent fluff and me vicariously living through a sick Peter being babied by Wade.</p><p>I was reading through old notes on my phone at 2am, as one does, and I stumbled across an outline for this fic that I wrote two years ago when I myself was very very ill. I just wanted someone to baby me, but what I got was taking my GREs with a mop bucket in my lap :’) </p><p>In my head I imagined Peter as a cross between Andrew Garfield’s and Tom Holland’s portrayal of Peter Parker. This takes place sometime during the future. I imagined Peter being in his 20s.  </p><p>TW: if you’re not okay with puking, there is some non-explicit description of Peter getting sick. The scene starts with “Peter? What’s wrong Baby Boy” and ends with “Oh Petey-Pie, what can I do for you?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Spidey! I’m home!”</p><p>Deadpool called out into the dark apartment as he shut the door behind him. And no, he had not picked the lock this time. Peter had shown him where the spare key was kept so Deadpool would stop just busting the lock when he came for a visit.</p><p>“I haven’t heard from you in a hot second and I’ve been missing those sweet red n’ blue cheeks of yours, I’ll let you decide which ones I’m talking about– and I thought I’d just swing by and check on them.” Wade rambled on his extended greeting while he surveyed the web-slingers apartment. He realized that the space was dark, all the lights were off– and he hadn’t yet heard any response from Peter. That was odd and highly unusual, Peter definitely would have had something to say about Wade missing his cheeks.</p><p>“Webs?” Wade tried again, still no response.</p><p>With some swearing and at least one stubbed toe, Wade made his way to the wall and fumbled around until he found the light switch. With a small noise of triumph, the small apartment was suddenly bathed in warm light.</p><p>Unfortunately, the light did not reveal a friendly neighborhood arachnoid curled in the bed shoved in the corner, or sprawled across the couch with questionable stains. A frown further twisted the scars on Wade’s face under his mask. The beginnings of something that felt like anxiety began to wind its way through his gut.</p><p>“Peter?” The cheerful edge had left his voice when Wade called out this time.</p><p>Wade stepped further into the apartment. Maybe his little Petey-pie was just hiding behind the sparse furniture. He ducked his head behind the couch and into the little kitchen area to be sure. Nope.</p><p>Wade grumbled in frustration but then realized that maybe Peter wasn’t home, maybe he had stepped out to sling some webs or maybe grab a sandwich from the bodega on the corner. Yeah, that had to be it. With a lighter heart, Wade spun around to go wait on the couch and spied Peter’s suit in a heap on the floor, and his keys on a hook by the door. Well, shit. It was definitely anxiety curling in his gut now.</p><p>Just as Wade was getting ready to start tearing the apartment apart, he heard a weak cough emanate from the bathroom. The light was off inside but the door was slightly open, and now that Wade was paying attention to it, he could just barely hear harsh breathing coming from the tiny bathroom. Oh fuck, was his baby boy hurt?</p><p>Wade cautiously approached the slightly ajar door, “If you’re jerkin’ it in there you better cover yourself up now baby-boy.” He opened the door wider and flipped on the lights, but it took him a second to process what he was seeing. Wade had fully expected to find Peter doing something like taping up a stab wound that he absolutely would not have told the mercenary about later because he’s a stubborn asshole like that. But that is not what Wade was looking at.</p><p>Peter looked like he had been tossed onto the dingey white tiled floor. His long limbs were all akimbo and he was awkwardly slouched over the toilet bowl. The younger man had flinched when Wade pushed open the door but didn’t move much more than that. It didn’t look like he had the energy to.</p><p>“Peter? What’s wrong Baby Boy-“ as if in answer to Wade’s question, Peter’s whole body tensed as he shoved his face back over the porcelain bowl. The sound of painful retching filled the small space, making Wade wince in sympathy.</p><p>“Oh baby boy, you hit the tequila too hard last night? Eat a bad chili dog? I’ve done that before, not a pretty sight.”</p><p>Wade made his way into the tiny space to crouch down by the trembling figure. Peter’s fingers were clenched in a white knuckle grip on the toilet seat. His whole body spasming and heaving, fighting to empty an already vacant stomach. The acrid smell of bile and stomach acid hit Wade’s masked nose. Wade wrinkled his nose even as his heart clenched at the distressing display.</p><p>“Oh Petey-pie, what can I do for you?” He tried to keep his tone light, but damn, it was distressing to see Peter like this.</p><p>Peter hadn’t heard Wade or just didn’t have the energy to respond. Wade thought the latter option was more likely as he witnessed Peter sag as if he was a puppet with all his strings cut, his bout of dry-heaving thankfully over.</p><p>Wade placed his large gloved hand between Peter’s trembling shoulder blades. He could feel feverish heat radiating from the younger man’s skin, through both the sweat-soaked fabric of his t-shirt and the mercenary’s glove.</p><p>Trying again to get a response, Wade spoke softly “Peter?”</p><p>“W-ade?” Peter’s voice cracked. It sounded like he had been gargling with gravel.</p><p>“Yeah Baby-boy, it’s me.” Wade rubbed his hand down the length of Peter’s spine, trying to offer some comfort. “How long have you been like this?”</p><p>Peter made a noncommittal grunt and began trying to shuffle away from the toilet, his limbs trembling underneath his own weight. Wade shifted back to try and make room for Peter, which was a formidable task considering that Peter’s bathroom had not been built to accommodate two full-grown men. Wade’s hand didn’t lose contact with Peter through the whole stilted dance of repositioning, afraid that the man’s strength would fail him and he’d brain himself against the tile. With some awkward shuffling and a few elbows banged against the bathtub, they managed to slot together in a somewhat comfortable position.</p><p>Wade’s back was pressed against the side of the bathtub, with his legs spread out as much as they could be in front of him. Peter was nestled sideways in the V of the mercenary’s legs, with his head pillowed against Wade’s chest.</p><p>Wade was reeling. It felt amazing to have his baby boy pressed up to his front like this, and he fought to tamp down an excited squeal as a shiver wracked Peter’s body. This was a serious situation and the incredible heat practically radiating off of the body in his arms was a powerful reminder. Peter was sick and Wade needed to help him.</p><p>“Petey, look at me.”</p><p>Peter tipped his head back, letting it loll against Wade’s bicep. His eyes were bloodshot and fever bright. Peter’s nose was running and the mercenary’s heart clenched when he noticed tear tracks carving their way down Peter’s fever flushed cheeks, some dried up and hours old as well as fresh ones. There were even a few glittering tears still clinging to Peter’s long lashes.</p><p>“Baby, how long have you been like this?” Wade repeated his question from earlier.</p><p>“Uhm,” Peter scrunched up his sweet features as he tried to think. “What time is it?”</p><p>Wade lifted his arm to glance at his Hello Kitty watch. Peter made a small noise of discomfort as his headrest was jostled.</p><p>Wade smoothed his hand down Peter’s arm in apology for disrupting his resting place. Then replied, “it’s one o’clock in the afternoon.”</p><p>Scrunching up his face again, Peter replied, “went to bed early ‘cause I felt gross. Woke up at midnight and couldn’t make it to the toilet in time.” Peter let out a little choked sound of dismay while relaying that fact.</p><p>Wade tightened his grip around the smaller body in sympathy and encouragement.</p><p>“I tried to go back to bed after cleaning up, but I keep getting s-ick.” Peter sniffled and his voice broke at the end.</p><p>Wade felt his heart shatter. Oh, his poor baby boy. Wade could picture easily Peter sick and trembling, cleaning up after himself, taking all the responsibility onto his shoulders, and refusing to ask for help. Wade sighed, why did he have to be so goddamn stubborn.</p><p>“Baby boy you should’ve called me, I swear I would’ve been over in a heartbeat.”</p><p>“Didn’t wanna bother you.” Peter shrugged and tucked his head back down, refusing to meet the white eyes of Wade’s mask.</p><p>“I appreciate the thought, even though it was a stupid thought.” Even as the words left his mouth, Wade knew they were a mistake. Fuck. Damnit. God, why did he have to be such an asshole!?</p><p>Peter’s already ragged breathing hitched and he curled in on himself even more. A miserable “sorry” left his mouth followed by several sniffles.</p><p>“Hey now, don’t you apologize, Bambi. It’s in the past now, nothin’ we can do.” Wade tried to keep his voice light. Fucking damn it. He would definitely be having a conversation with Peter about his self-destructive selflessness at a later date when he was feeling better.</p><p>“What matters is I’m here right now, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me from takin’ care of you so hard. You’re gonna be right as rain in no time Baby boy, don’t you fret that pretty little head of yours.”</p><p>Wade smiled to himself as he felt Peter relax in his arms. Phew, self-deprecating crisis averted. Now, Wade just had to figure out how to take care of a sick Peter.</p><p>“Alright, first things first. You’ve been upchucking for an amount of time that is way too long for me to calculate in my head, so you most definitely are dehydrated.”</p><p>Wade surveyed the tiny space and spied an empty mug sitting on the edge of the sink next to Peter’s toothbrush. In this one instance, the cramped quarters worked in Wade’s favor. He was able to reach up to the sink to turn on the faucet and fill the mug all without having to move Peter from his spot. Wade pressed the mug into Peter’s hand, taking distant notice that it was a Captain America mug. Wade could respect that.</p><p>Peter dutifully took a few sips of water before wrinkling his nose and shakily handing the mug back to Wade. Peering into the cup, Wade realized that barely any water had been drunk at all. “Aw, c’mon Webs, you can do better than that.” Wade griped. “Hydration is key for getting better.” At least, that’s what Wade hoped. He really didn’t have any fucking clue. The mercenary was much better at handling a knife through the gut than a stomach bug.</p><p>Wade handed the mug back to Peter, who huffed and turned big doleful eyes at the older man. Well, fuck. The Bambi eyes. Peter was playing dirty. He knew that those were Wade’s weakness, and their effect on him was not in any way lessened by the fever raging behind them.</p><p>“Petey, c’mon. Just a few more sips?”</p><p>Peter, shockingly, listened and drank some more water. But damn, had he mastered the art of making sips of water look spiteful. Wade took the mug back from him and set it back on the sink with a small clink.</p><p>“Well, as much as I’ve enjoyed our time down here, we should probably get you off the bathroom floor, huh?” Peter only managed a small nod in response, his arms were wrapped around himself and he was shivering in Wade’s arms. It was an odd thing to see since Wade could still feel the heat of fever radiating off his skin.</p><p>“Are you cold?” A small nod in reply. “Uh, okay. How about a hot shower? Those are magical, they can cure just about anything.” Another small nod in reply.</p><p>Alright, Wade could do that. Operation Help Peter Get Into a Hot Shower. Yup, totally doable.</p><p>Wade shuffled around for a moment, then managed to heave both himself and Peter off of the floor. Success. Once up, Peter swayed and then leaned heavily on Wade, knees knocking together like a newborn foal. It was kind of cute. Wade gave himself a mental slap. That was not how he should be thinking right now! Peter was sick and was trusting Wade to help. Back on track, Wade eased Peter down to sit on the closed toilet seat.</p><p>Keeping one hand on Peter at all times, Wade reached over the tub to fiddle with the shower settings. It proved to be a little difficult to operate one-handed, but like hell, Wade was gonna let go of his baby boy. It looked like a stiff breeze would knock him over. Finally, hot water sprayed from the showerhead, completely soaking Wade’s arm. Steam was now filling up the bathroom. Success, again!</p><p>“Alright Baby boy-” Wade cut himself off in shock when he turned back to Peter to see his eyes closed and head nodding towards his chest. The poor guy’s sleepless night was catching up to him. It was the cutest fucking thing the mercenary had ever seen.</p><p>Wade waffled over whether or not to wake Peter up; on the one hand, he needed sleep. but on the other hand, Peter definitely needed a shower. Everything about his baby boy was gorgeous and wonderful, but there was a rather distinct odor coming from him at the moment. Making up his mind, Wade reached up to gently shake Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey sleeping beauty, your shower awaits you.”</p><p>Peter cracked open his eyes slowly and blinked up at Wade with his big brown doe eyes. Oh my god. The cutest fucking thing in the whole world. Wade wasn’t sure if he had been able to keep in his squeal of joy, but it looked like either way Peter was still too out of it to take notice.</p><p>With the distinct air of someone exhausted down to their bones, Peter attempted to arrange his limbs around himself and get off the toilet to begin disrobing. It resulted in him smacking his toothbrush off the counter and slumping against Wade’s leather clad chest. Which, was fine with Wade.</p><p>“Okay, how about some help, huh?” Wade asked while hesitantly tugging on the edge of Peter’s t-shirt. It didn’t look like Peter would manage on his own, but needing the help of a crazy mercenary to get undressed might just be a step too far for Peter. Hell, it would be for Wade. Peter nodded his head against Wade’s chest. Woah. Okay. Wade could do this.<br/>
“Okie-dokie Baby boy. Your wish is my command.” Wade was impressed with himself that he had kept his voice level. He wished that he was helping Peter undress in a different context.</p><p>Together, Peter and Wade managed to corral Peter’s exhaustion and fever heavy limbs out of the damp cotton prison. The offending article of clothing was dumped unceremoniously onto the bathroom floor. Peter was left shivering in the billowing steam in just his red plaid boxers.</p><p>“You got it from here Baby boy?” Wade asked. “Not that I wouldn’t love to get you outta your panties.” Wade wiggled his brows under the mask and was pretty proud of himself when it drew a tiny smile from Peter.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘m good.”</p><p>“Okie-dokie. Well, you just shout if you need somethin’.”</p><p>Wade let go of Peter but kept his hands outstretched for a moment longer. Satisfied that the younger man was not at immediate risk of falling over, Wade nodded to himself and backed out of the bathroom. He hesitated with his hand on the doorknob when the door was nearly shut. He decided to leave it ajar, just so he could keep a better ear out for any Peter related emergency.</p><p>Alright, Operation Help Peter Get in a Hot Shower had been a success! Now, what else does one do for a sick person? Wade wracked his brain. Soup. You give soup to sick people, right? It seemed like a good place to start at least. But first, Wade needed to change. Wet leather was seriously uncomfortable. He listened one moment longer at the bathroom door and then ventured over to Peter’s closet.</p><p>Hoodie thief, that’s what Peter was. Wade was pretty sure that every time Peter came over to the mercenary’s apartment to hang out, he always left with a hoodie. Wade’s suspicions were confirmed when he opened the closet door to a multitude of loungewear that was unmistakably too big to belong to Peter. Pulling one at random off a hanger, Wade sighed in exasperation when he saw which one it was. His favorite Golden Girls hoodie. That little rascal.</p><p>Now, bottoms might be a little more difficult to get sorted. Wade dug around in the closet some more. Ah hah! So this is where his Hello Kitty sweatpants had wandered off to. Wade glanced at the still mostly closed bathroom door, making sure that Peter was still okay and wouldn’t be rushing out to see Wade in all his scarred glory. The coast was clear. Peeling himself out of the wet leather was a relief. He shrugged on the hoodie and quickly tugged the sweatpants on. Sweet relief.</p><p>While standing there in his loungewear glory, Wade realized that he should be bringing Peter a change of clothes. He grabbed another hoodie at random from the closet, and with no small amount of satisfaction and glee, he realized it was a Deadpool themed hoodie. He was so going to be teasing Peter about that later. Wade gathered up a pair of sweatpants and then tried his hardest not to feel creepy as he pawed through Peter’s underwear drawer.</p><p>Bundle of fabric in hand, Wade knocked on the open bathroom door. “Got a delivery here for ya, Webs.”</p><p>Wade set the clothing down on the closed toilet seat and with what he felt was a herculean effort, kept his gaze averted from the not so opaque shower curtain.</p><p>“Hope you don’t mind, but I helped myself to some of my clothing that was in your closet,” Wade said with a fake put upon voice. “If I had known I was gonna be doing this today, I woulda brought a change of clothes from home. I’ve got the perfect little nurse’s uniform!” As Wade left the bathroom he liked to think that he heard a small laugh come from behind the shower curtain.</p><p>Alright, now soup. Wade could do that. He made his way into Peter’s pretty pathetic little kitchenette. The fridge was depressingly bare. Wade was going to be doing something about that later. The cupboards were in a similar state, but in the way back, Wade managed to find the dustiest looking package of chicken bouillon cubes. That will work.</p><p>The water had just started boiling when Wade heard the water turn off in the bathroom. He paused what he was doing for a moment to see if Peter was going to call out for any assistance. Hearing nothing, he turned back to the task at hand.</p><p>Wade knew how stubborn and independent Peter was, he could only imagine how painful this level of vulnerability must be for his baby boy. At the same time, the domesticity of it all was something Wade was really, really enjoying. It absolutely melted his heart that Peter was trusting him so much.</p><p>The broth was cooling in a large mug on the counter when Peter softly called out, “Wade?”</p><p>“Yeah Baby boy, I’m in the kitchen.” Wade grabbed the mug and exited the kitchen to see Peter leaning heavily in the doorframe of the bathroom.</p><p>Peter’s cheeks were flushed from the shower as well as his fever. His hair was still damp, but the ends were curling up from the humidity. His eyes seemed at least a bit clearer, even though his lids were weighed down heavily with exhaustion still. Looking at Peter standing there, barefoot, and swaddled in his too-big clothing, Wade felt as if he had just been shot in the chest. Peter was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. Right now, he just looked so soft and vulnerable Wade wanted to wrap him up and hide him away from the world.</p><p>“How’re you feeling?” Wade asked as he approached Peter.</p><p>“‘M tired,” Peter said while sagging against the frame just a bit more.</p><p>“Alrighty, let's get you tucked in.”</p><p>Wade walked over to Peter and supported the younger man as they both shuffled over to the rumpled looking bed in the corner. Peter crawled onto the bed at a glacial pace, and as he settled, Wade piled all the blankets on top of him, making sure none of Peter was exposed to the outside world, except for his adorable little head. Damp, chestnut curls ruffled and poking every which way. God, he was so fucking cute.</p><p>“Wha’s that?” Peter asked, looking at the mug of broth Wade had set on the nightstand.</p><p>“It’s some broth, think you could drink some?” Wade said, patiently waiting for Peter’s response.</p><p>Peter seemed to mull it over, scrunching up his face in thought, as he probably assessed the state of his poor stomach. He gave a hesitant nod, so Wade helped him to sit up enough to sip at the still warm broth. Peter used both hands to hold the mug, and again Wade’s poor heart was struck down at what a cute image it painted. Peter looked so achingly young as he cautiously blew on the steaming liquid before taking a few small sips. Wade took the mug back when Peter’s blinks became longer and longer. Peter made a small noise when the source of warmth was taken away from him, but he snuggled back down in the covers without much complaint.</p><p>“You need anything else? I can run on down to the store and get you some ginger ale? Or some Pedialyte? Do you want some more water? Or mint tea? That’s supposed to be good for stomach aches–” Wade cut himself off when Peter gave a sleepy shake of his head.</p><p>“Jus’ stay with me.” Peter’s voice was barely above a whisper as he struggled to keep his eyes open so he could look at Wade.</p><p>“Ah, okay. I can pull up a chair or–” again Wade cut himself off as Peter gave another shake of his head.</p><p>With a frustrated huff, Peter worked a hand free of the covers and clumsily slapped the space on the bed next to him. “No, stay with me.”</p><p>Wade was suddenly wordless. He had died and ascended to heaven. Well, he did not need to be told twice. The mercenary carefully crawled over Peter to flop down in the spot he had indicated. With a small amount of trepidation, Wade bundled the mass of blankets containing Peter in his arms, pulling him close to his chest. All that Peter did in response was to let out the most self-satisfied sounding sigh. Wade grew more brazen and snuggled him closer, tucking Peter’s head under his chin.</p><p>It felt as if Wade’s heart was going to explode from how happy he was. This was the best day of is life. Ever. He was sorry that it had come at the expense of Peter’s health, but with the feeling of sleep slowed breaths warming the small patch of skin exposed underneath his mask, that fact was slowly slipping away from Wade’s mind.</p><p>Wade could feel his breathing involuntarily matching up with Peter’s. His racing thoughts had calmed in the particular way they did whenever Peter was involved. It wasn't long before his overactive mind was covered in a pleasantly sleepy fog. Wade gave the precious bundle in his arms one last squeeze like he was reassuring himself that Peter was still there before he too drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I love off of kudos and comments, so please feel free to leave them!! </p><p>I also love talking to people in the comments, I promise I'm very nice and do not bite :)</p><p>
  <a href="https://therogueheart.tumblr.com/post/645286116997709824/image-description-in-alt-text-id-red-block">Here is a link to a blog post about making your fics more accessible and screen reader friendly!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>